Aaron and Ed : The Replay
by Anna Rawlings
Summary: Aaron and Ed's previous encounter in the barn had taken both men by surprised. It had been hurried and interrupted.  Ed hoped they would have a chance to replay the match under better conditions.


**The Replay :**

As Aaron awoke, his thoughts immediately wandered back to the previous day and his unexpected encounter in the barn.

He had been taken completely by surprise at the intensity of what had happened.

Sex with a guy he had only known for five minutes was absolutely not Aaron. Maybe not, but that is exactly what had happened and it had been pretty powerful sex at that.

Because of its hurried nature however, the men had not had chance to spend any personal time afterwards and they had arranged to meet today for a drink and get to know each other better. Maybe find out what had generated such a strong attraction between them.

Aaron managed to finish a little early at the garage and hurried home to grab a bite to eat and shower before his date.

They had opted to meet in town, out of the way of Aaron's caring, but curious family and friends.

Although Aaron wasn't really happy about it, Ed headed directly for Bar West. "It's okay," he smiled when Aaron began to object "we can just have one here and move on."

Aaron looked around as they made their way to the bar, hoping he wouldn't see anyone who might recognise him. Ed motioned to a table. "You grab that" he gestured "and I'll get the beers in."

Aaron scanned the room as he waited for his friend to return. It was quite some time before he did.

Finally as Ed dropped into the seat next to him, Aaron noticed a strange expression on his face.

"Cheers" Aaron called and tilted his bottle.

Ed was looking down, '"Yeah" he offered back.

"You okay?" asked Aaron

"Ed continued to avoid his eye, "yeah" he repeated.

"Really?" followed Aaron, now with concern. "You don't sound it?"

"Well I am" came Ed's response. He spoke quietly and an awkward silence fell.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Aaron when he could stand it no more.

"Okay" Ed replied. "The barman just told me about you and Jackson…" he trailed off.

Aaron visibly flinched at the mere mention of his past lover's name.

"Oh really" spat Aaron, angry that the barman should feel it is okay to discuss his private business.

"And..?" he continued defensively.

Ed looked up almost sheepishly. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea" he whispered.

"Well why would you?" Aaron came back.

I feel like I was really insensitive when we were in the barn now." Ed looked straight at his partner. "I didn't consider that you might have feelings for someone else."

"Don't worry about it" Aaron muttered, feeling a little embarrassed. "You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do"

"Why don't you come back to mine tonight?" Ed suggested. He knew they needed some time to be alone, without interruption.

He felt very touched that Aaron had responded to his advances, as he had in the barn. But if he had known about Jackson then, he certainly wouldn't have initiated what happened. He respected how Aaron must be feeling and now regretted what had happened. Not _what _had happened actually, but _how_ it had happened.

Ed smiled when Aaron agreed to come to his home. This was his chance to show his new friend a better time. Hopefully he would be able to help Aaron really open up to his feelings and if they did end up in bed he would make it more of an occasion this time. An event to be remembered, rather than just a fumble in the hay.

They arrived at Ed's bachelor flat and settled on the couch with a couple of beers.

"I knew you were hurting," Ed broached the subject. "I could see it in your eyes, the first day I met you at the garage"

"Really?" Aaron shrugged. He wasn't good at heavy stuff.

"Aaron, I really like you and I hope we can have some kind of relationship, but I'm not sure of the ground rules regarding what has happened. I don't know if it's okay for me to mention Jackson or if I do, if that will that seem disrespectful?"

"I don't know how I feel about it" Aaron returned truthfully. "We just have to see how it goes. I'm still working through it."

Ed nodded. The two men rested back into the sofa holding their beers.

Ed set down his bottle and reached to take Aaron's. Ed was full of desire for this man. The chemistry was already mixed and was simmering away within him. He only had to look at Aaron and he felt a stirring. He knew Aaron must have similar feelings otherwise what happened in the barn would not have happened. But he also understood that Aaron was fighting his way through some barriers and Ed wanted to help him with this.

Ed was also the more confident of the two. He had been a practicing gay for longer than his friend and had had several lovers. He was happy to take the

lead and reached in for a kiss.

Despite his apprehension, Aaron was determined to move forward and the memories of how he had felt after their unexpected encounter in the barn was still very fresh in his mind. He returned the kiss; the contrast of Ed's soft lips and coarse stubble against his sent a tingle surging through him. The kiss lingered as the two men enjoyed the warm rush it generated.

Ed stood up and hit the play button on his music player. Aaron rose abruptly from the seat.

"Not this album.." he requested. Ed realising something was wrong immediately hit eject and inserted a replacement disc.

"How's this?" he asked.

"Yeah" came the quiet reply. "Sorry but..." he trailed. It was music that he had often listened to with Jackson both before and after the accident. There were too many memories; good and bad.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain" Ed assured him, guessing what had probably happened. He wanted more of that kiss and sat back down, pulling Aaron next to him.

Their lips met once again. The kiss started tenderly and as Ed offered his tongue Aaron accepted it.

Ed was already aroused and had an overwhelming urge to rip off his hesitant friend's clothes and fuck him right here and now, just as he had in the barn. But he wanted tonight to be different for Aaron. Instead he looked into his eyes, took hold of his hand and led him through to his bedroom.

Aaron was nervous, but was determined not to show it. He too was aroused and he wanted this as much as Ed. The couple rested on the edge of the bed and Ed once again embraced his new friend.

Ed had no inhibitions, he was totally comfortable with his feelings and was ready to strip naked and begin their lusting. But he knew he had to steady his pace until his partner was also ready.

He slowly peeled off Aaron's shirt, revealing his savaged torso. Ed pushed him gently backwards and leaned over him, gently placing both hands at his shoulders.

This physical contact was like an electric current through Aaron. The feel of flesh on flesh was stimulating and sensual. He let out a soft moan.

Ed continued his way downwards, his agile fingers deftly massaging the mechanics disfigured chest. He could feel Aaron shiver ever so slightly beneath his touch.

As Aaron lay captured in a grip of pleasure, Ed shuffled himself further down and touched one of the scars on Aaron's abdomen with the tip of his tongue. Ed did wonder about this damage, but that would wait for another time. Today there were better things to take care of.

Ed's tongue was warm and moist and Aaron quivered as Ed traced the outline of his wound, gently and deliberately.

Aaron caught his breath and gave a long breath out. He was hugely turned on.

Ed circled Aaron's nipple with his thumb, licked it lightly and sucked it.

Aaron let out a groan and reached his arms around his friend. This felt so good.

It was time for Aaron to appreciate his wonderful athletic fitness Ed decided and briefly slipped from the embrace to tug his shirt over his head. Aaron's eyes dropped to admire the view. He reached out instinctively to touch the exposed skin with great delight.

Ed smiled; he knew he looked good. He worked hard for it. He plumped up his chest muscles and covered Aaron's hand with his own, running them over his solid mass with great pride. He grinned down at the man beneath him.

"I'm all yours." the virile athlete told him with his eyes.

It was this arrogance that had first attracted him to Aaron.

Ed leant down for another kiss.

This time the friends were hungry and their mouths met open and fervent. Their tongues swirled and danced; exploring as far as they could reach.

Ed pulled at his belt to remove his own pants, the chink of the buckle breaking through Aaron's thoughts.

He encouraged Aaron's hand onto his bulging groin, over the top of his boxers.

Aaron's hand was unsteady as desire threatened to overtake his senses. He grasped at the swollen cock through the soft cotton, enthralled with its succulence.

Ed pushed himself into Aaron's hand.

Aaron continued inside the pants, through the wiry hairs until he found the rugby players finest feature. He rubbed it evocatively with his palm.

He caressed the shaft from tip to base. It was moist and tacky, but felt like silk to Aaron as he curled his fingers tightly around it.

A fire was igniting in Aaron's stomach. He could not recall the last time he had felt this aroused and as he stroked Ed's wanton dick, the fire burst into rampant flames of lusting. Ed groaned out load and reciprocated by tugging open Aaron's jeans, releasing them and freeing his swollen tool.

The two stimulated bodies closed in together and the underwear was removed. Their erections sparked as the two poles touched. Aaron relished this erotic sensation and fondled the two cocks with his hand.

Ed was well prepared; he had hoped he would get a chance to show his friend he was up for more than a grope in a barn. He had condoms and lube, plus tissues all within easy reach.

The men's kissing became noisy and wet as passion welled within them. Ed's moaning increased as his desire to fuck this wonderful guy became more urgent.

He took both hands and administered a deeply sensual caress around Aaron's engorged groin. Aaron shoved himself forward with increasing vigor. Damn he was hard, he hadn't felt this way since... well since his beloved Jackson had held him and stripped him of all his reservations

And that was it, Jackson making his way into his thoughts. As he always did. But Aaron was not deterred. He had been expecting this to happen. He drew determinedly on his therapy techniques. He must move on.

As he was exercising the techniques he had learned, he felt his stocky partner parting his legs wider and easing up his knees slightly. An intense thrill shot through Aaron's balls as they became exposed. He gasped as Ed ran his pimply tongue along the centre of his sack and gently rolled each of them in turn into his mouth, sucking them softly.

"Eurgh.. ooh.. _fuck_!" whimpered a helpless Aaron.

The pleasure was immense; Aaron felt he would burst at any moment.

Ed was relentless and moved gradually up until he was in line with his lovers quivering cock. He ran his tongue around the head, swirling, licking, driving Aaron crazy. His hips thrust forward involuntarily as the sportsman smothered his member with his mouth and sucked him in deeply.

As he did, he breathed in Aaron's scent; an erotic fusion of sweat, precum and a hint of shower gel. The personal odour drove Ed's senses wild. It was the fragrance of man that had initially helped Ed to identify his sexuality. It excited him. He wanted this mechanic so badly.

Ed was proficient at this and he lavished the helpless cock with oral gratification. Aaron bucked furiously, growling with carnal used his tongue and lips-covered teeth to munch and chew; his hand working in sync, gently twisting and teasing Aaron's balls. Ed seemed to know exactly where the discomfort zone stopped and started and he hit it exactly. Aaron was completely at his mercy as his partner devoured him.

Aaron was seconds away from spurting his load and Ed pulled smoothly away. He too was aching for relief. He kissed his partner hard sharing with him the mixture of sperm and saliva.

As he grabbed protection from his bedside table, he whispered to Aaron.

"Aaron" he panted "last time you wanted _me_ to use the condom.. is that your preference, you like to take?" he continued breathlessly.

Aaron threw his head back into the soft pillows; he was ready for his release. He tensed his legs, thrusting his buttocks off the bed. It would be so fucking lovely to just lay here and have this great lover work him to his climax.

But instead Aaron made the decision that he needed to get past a few things.

He took the silver packet from Ed's hand and tore it open, pulling out the slick content.

"Both" he responded very deliberately. He rolled the rubber onto his waiting dick, easing himself from under an excited Ed and exchanged positions with him.

This was momentous for Aaron. He never thought he would ever have intimacy like this again. What he had had with his ex lover had been so very special; he really never believed he would recover from losing it.

The armour he had built around himself was to protect himself from that kind of hurt again. The pain had been too great and it was all still too raw. But this handsome, cheeky, ball player seemed to think he could walk right on in and remind him what physical elation was again.

No one was more stunned than Aaron himself about this; he absolutely did not see it coming. Yet somehow, here he was, about to show the cocky stud that Aaron Livesy may have been down, but he wasn't out.

He leaned in for more kissing. This was the really surprising part. He could just about get his head around giving into the physical want. The craving and yearning for closeness. But he was enjoying the deep emotion that came with it. The fluttering in his stomach, the warmth and longing in his heart.

What the fuck had happened here?

As the couple embraced tightly, Ed too felt a peaceful glow, also recognizing that there was something special developing here.

Aaron held his gaze directly at Ed. He picked up the lube and squeezed it liberally over his waiting cock; it ran into his pubic hair and dripped onto the bed. His stare into Ed's dark eyes never wavered as he began to smear the gel excessively around his loins. He squirted more onto his right fingers and with his left hand he raised his lovers butt just far enough to coat the entrance with the grease.

Ed let out a gasp as Aaron inserted two of his fingers and gently worked them to and fro. Ed sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out again. Oh that felt unbelievably good.

Aaron increased the vigor and eventually slipped in a third finger, working them gradually in and out.

He removed them and dribbled more gel onto the glistening opening. He then took Ed's thighs and lifted them until his ankles rested on his own shoulders. He pulled himself in close and began to poke at the entry with his weapon. He could feel the tightness and thrills ran through him at the prospect of what he was about to do. He moaned in acknowledgment of this and Ed returned a long groan of his own.

At that Aaron slowly entered himself between the succulent buttocks of his lover. He could feel his manhood squeeze its way along the vice like grip of his partner's arse and he let out a prolonged groan as his sensory system went into overload.

Ed immediately tensed as his passage began to smart. He sucked in sharply, expelling a loud guttural moan.

He blew heavily in and out, desperately trying to relax his muscles. Aaron paused just briefly to allow Ed to absorb his impact and then continued with his penetration, adjusting himself slightly as he did.

He pushed down firmly, immediately pulling back and returning. He could feel Ed wincing and he knew he was hurting, but this felt so wonderful that Aaron had lost all control. He plunged as far as he could. The deeper he went, the stronger the pleasure burned.

Ed's face was pinched and Aaron could see the flicker of pain in his eyes. Aaron knew he had to help Ed through this.

Aaron wanted to find that magical spot so that they could climb to the very tip of their peak together and enjoy the free fall back down again.

He hoisted Ed's legs further onto his shoulders and pulled his hips in as close as he could, wrapping his arms around his ankles, gripping onto his knees. As his thrusting became more rigorous the stinging increased for Ed. He had started to sweat and he worked himself to his lovers pace, waiting for this stage to pass.

Aaron dropped his hold from one of the honed limbs around his neck, letting his lover take the strain. He reached down and clasped Ed's jerking cock, he rubbed it fervently and rammed himself hard into his stretched opening. Gratification washed through Aaron; he was moaning loudly.

Gradually the soreness began to ease for Ed and as Aaron continued to jab away, slamming against Ed's sweetest spot, pleasure eventually replaced the pain for Ed and he thrust himself eagerly in unison with his partner.

Ed replaced Aaron's hand with his own and Aaron once again hoisted the kicking legs further onto his shoulder. He pulled his strapping lover closer and pressed himself as deep as he could reach into his lover's hole.

Aaron was panting like a dog by now, he clung to Ed's knees to support himself. He tugged at his coarse leg hair with his teeth, nipping at the flesh; his teeth grazing the taught skin.

He looked down to watch his own dick sliding in and out, every one of his nerves screaming. His heavy balls were close to unloading.

He slipped his hand underneath his heaving buddy's sticky cock to tend to his bursting balls. With thumb and forefinger he rolled them and teased them until Ed yelled out with delight.

"Aaron, I'm about to shoot" he called urgently.

"Go for it" Aaron replied gleefully. He loved to see that Ed was enjoying this as much as he himself was and before he had even finished his sentence, Ed shot his hot seed frantically all over himself and his lover. He pushed his head back into the bed and growled deliriously as his last drops escaped.

Aaron watched with joy and before Ed was even done, Aaron's own euphoria began to erupt inside his partner, pumping and jolting, squeezing every last driblet from his exhausted cock.

Aaron's eyes were tightly closed, his nostrils flared and his head hung low. He blew out his cheeks as the squeezing spasms emptied his bag. Ed grabbed hold of Aarons arse, pulled it close to his and gripped his partner's love tool as tightly as he could with his anal muscles.

His passage was tender and sensitive from Aaron's ministrations and he could feel his jerking deep inside him, revelling in the ejaculation.

The two sweat soaked men basked in the final seconds of the pulsations, enjoying the waves of afterglow as they rippled through them.

As Aaron's sated organ began to soften, he carefully eased himself out of Ed's comfortable cocoon, catching the end of the battered condom as he did. He fell on to the bed next to the man that had come into his life at such an important time and helped him to come alive again.

Aaron was not good with words, or sentiment but he wanted to let Ed know how much he appreciated what he had done for him. But he didn't know what to say or how to say it.

Ed knew what a huge step this had been for his friend though. He knew of Aaron's struggles and was truly thankful that he had been able to help him with at least some of his journey.

"Damn Aaron" Ed mused, as he dabbed at his splattered seamen with one of the carefully placed tissues. "That was amazing!"

Aaron did his best to stifle a smile. Yes it had been, but Aaron didn't do the gushy stuff.

"Well I'll be waiting for you to show me some of your 'man of the match' tackles next time" he invited.

"Oh you're going to love them!" Ed boasted suggestively. "Just let me know when you're ready?"


End file.
